I Almost Didn't See You There
by crazyshine
Summary: Amy strode though the mall with her two friends. As they entered their favourite store Amy saw the person she least expected to see. "Shadow?"


I Almost Didn't See You There

Me: Hi everybody! I thought it would be fun to make a Shadamy story! I don't own Amy or Shadow, or Sega. I do own Krise the Bunny though, because she is my own character.

Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45, and NOT me.

The random guy belongs to no one. As far as I'm concerned, he belongs to dump in the city.

So... please enjoy! Read and Review people!

Amy and her friends, Krise the Bunny and Alicia the Wolf. Alicia, a brown wolf with beautiful angel wings and shoulder length blonde hair, with beautiful sapphire blue eyes stopped in front of, Albums and Records.

"Amy, Krise! We've got to go in there!" Krise, a brown rabbit with violet eyes, ears that go done her back, white eyeshadow, red lipstick, and mascara on, jumped up and down in excitement while squealing, "Oh my God I love that store!"

That action attracted the attention of many passerbies' as the twenty-one year old was acting like a 5 year old.

"Krise," Amy whined. "People are staring!" "Then let's go inside so they won't be staring at us!" Alicia shouted, which caused more stares, as she dragged Amy and Krise inside.

Amy looked around her favorite store. "I'm going to go find some Ceyonce'." Amy suddenly blurted and walked off towards the hip-hop section. "Meet you in fifteen minutes!" She called before running off.

Krise smirked at Alicia before saying, "Race you to Jackson Michael section!" And with that, the two girls ran off to the section dedicated to the 'Pop Boss'.

The two girls tied as usual and started laughing. They were so busy laughing they didn't notice the gray panther standing over them until he spoke.

"Hey girlies." He spoke in a deep voice. "How much do you want?" he smiled a crooked smile at the two girls.

It took a second for the girls to catch on before Alicia slapped him. "We are not prostitutes!" She hissed. The panther shrugged and replied smoothly, "Well you're blond and she looks like a hooker, so I thought…" Krise was wide eyed and she looked at what she was wearing. It was just a pink tank top belly shirt with black skinny jeans… and stilettos.

She was dressed like a hooker. But Alicia wasn't! She was in a red spaghetti shirt, red and black skirt, and black knee boots with red buckles. Not to mention, her to die for fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows. But Alicia was, incredibly beautiful.

The two girls glared at the panther as he looked at them expectantly while saying, "So? We on or not?" "NOT!" Both girls shrieked. "Kick his a** on three?" Alicia giggled. "Let's just kick his a**!" Krise growled while kicking the panther in a wall while Alicia tackled him. "You're going down perv!" Alicia hissed as she and Krise dragged him away.

(Back to Amy) "Racheena, no, Aleena Cars, no but really good, 40 percent, no way…" "Hey Rose." A masculine voice spoke. "Oh, hey Shadow… Shadow!"

Amy shot straight up, throwing her arms around Shadow. "I haven't seen you in forever!" (The group stayed together, but Shadow kinda dropped off the face of the Earth.) "Hi. Now let go of me." Shadow ordered.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Was heard in the background as Alicia and Krise beat that panther while betting, "Hey Krise, bet you that she gives out the digits?" "You're on! Though I bet you they're gonna kiss!" Krise replied. "You're so on!" Alicia giggled while slamming the guys head into the wall.

Amy let go of Shadow as he wheezed, "I see you still have you're death hugs. I almost didn't see you there." Amy smiled and replied, "I thought you were the kind of person who would hate the mall." Shadow smirked and stated, "I'm here for the pretzels. That and this is my favorite store."

Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around Shadows neck. "Rose, what are you doing?" "Something I always wanted to do. I always liked you more than Sonic-ku." Amy whispered before going on her tippy toes and kissing Shadow.

Shadow widened his eyes in shock before closing his eyes and kissing Amy back. Alicia glanced over and froze. "Krise!" She yelled "Look!" Krise looked over, and her chin hit the ground. Both girls released their grip on the panther, giving him time to run and report them to the store manager. The manager marched over to the girls angrily. "Did you two just beat the living crap out of that guy?" The manager, a human, with coke bottle glasses and a pot belly asked with nasally voice. "Yeah. And?" Alicia replied easily. "Then you two are banned from this store for life!"The manager ordered with authority. Alicia and Krise each shot a death glare at manager on their way out. The manager looked around and saw Amy and Shadow kissing and he yelled at them. "You two are banned for life too! You people are going to run off all business and get me fired!" He roared. Amy and Shadow smiled at each other and walked out holding hands.

"Hey! You guys got kicked out too!" Krise greeted them happily. "Well it's only 12:03, and there's a gigantic mall out there to be explored!" Alicia pointed out. "Where to first?" "Aunt Ann's." Amy said while laying her head on Shadow's shoulder. "Off we go!" Alicia and Krise shouted in unison. And with that the four ran off, and for the whole day, Shadow never let go of Amy's hand.

The End!

Me: Thank you for reading! Please review with your feedback and flames accepted so please if you review be completely honest! Just no foul language!

Ta!


End file.
